


Roger Rabbit

by BecaAMM



Series: Father's Week - 2017 [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers loves kids, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s Father’s day and Steve spends the day with your kids.





	Roger Rabbit

Steve Rogers deserved his nickname, don’t let his innocent face deceive you.

The man once known as Captain America and you were married for one year and a half when you had your first son – James – and, eight years later, you already had another three boys – Steve Junior, Anthony and Samuel – and a little girl inside you.

Because of it, Sam Wilson hadn’t waited to start calling him ‘ _Roger Rabbit_ ’ as soon as you announced your 4th – and definably last – pregnancy, a few months ago. _‘You do it like a freaking rabbit!’,_ he had affirmed. ‘ _At this pace you’ll have ten kids before James is out to college.’_

You didn’t actually disagree with him.

“Are you sure you can handle them alone?” You questioned.

The boys were exactly what you would’ve expected of boys their age, loud and full of energy. In addition to that, they were half super-soldiers, which only made things a bit harder.

James had just turned eight, Steve was six and the twins would be four in a couple of months. For the latest eight years, you six would spend the day with your father, but this year Steve had the idea of taking the kids out and letting you have some hours of calm.

“Honey, I’m their father.” He chuckled.

“They are half super-soldier.”

“Well, I’m a full super-soldier.”

You shook your head, smirking.

“Okay then.” You sighed. “Call me if you need anything.”

Your husband smiled and gave you a soft kiss before open the door of the car to you.

“Goodbye, Momma.” Your boys waved from the door.

You bit your lip, but entered and buckled your seatbelt.

“Bye boys.” You said before looking at your husband. “Good luck, Steve.”

* * *

“Now, the rules.” He looked at the four boys. “Jay, you wanna help me?”

“Never leave dad’s side. Always ask dad when we need anything. Be careful with touching. Don’t run. Watch out for your brothers.” He affirmed.

“Exactly.” He confirmed. “Good boy.”

James smiled, filled with proud and he looked at your second.

“Stevie?”

“Never let go of dad’s hand and obey.”

“Good boy.” He praised him. “Sam? Tony?”

The twins looked at each other, unsure, and your husband chuckled.

“Have fun.” The man smiled at them.

Altogether, the boys cherished and Steve laughed.

“Okay, everybody, go use the bathroom. We’re meeting Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky in the park in exactly 25 minutes. Does anyone needs to go potty?”

When Sam blushed, he knew the kid was the one who would need his major assistance.

“Okay, Jay and Steve, you go together, I’ll be in the second bathroom with the twins in case you need me.” He oriented. “Ready? Go!”

Your sons ran up the stairs to the bathroom between their rooms, and Steve walked the younger boys to the downstairs bathroom.

Minutes later, they all entered the minivan and Steve drove out silently, knowing the silence wouldn’t last long.

“Old McDonald had a farm.” He called out.

“Ya ya yo.” The boys yelled back.

Steve smiled at his sons, and they soon started singing the whole way to where the boy would meet the others. Bucky would take his daughter with them, and he was looking forward to see Stevie’s reaction to Becca.

The two of them were born closely, with only a few weeks of difference, and his boy had the biggest crush on his best friend’s girl.

Becca was named after Bucky’s own sister, a decision his wife – Terra, a preschool teacher – had taken as soon as she found out they were having a girl, which happily surprised him.

“We’re here.” He parked the van. “Wait for me to unbuckle your seatbelts.” He reminded them, leaving the vehicle and going to the back.

He had a _system_. He was _one_ adult to _four_ kids, and he needed to have at least some control over them.

He placed the kid leashes on the twins, holding them with his left hand, and reached out to hold Stevie’s hand. Before the twins, both of you would be against the use of the leashes, but with four kids, you had learnt that – alone – you only had two hands and wouldn’t be able to grow two more.

“Remember, James, stay close.” He warned the older boy, the only one free from his grip.

The boy nodded in confirmation, and they soon reached the park entrance, where Bucky and Sam already waited for them.

James looked at his father in a silent question and ran to his uncle and godfather as soon as Steve gave him a silent permission, being picked up by Sam right away.

“Hey, champ.” The Falcon smiled openly. “Oh my goodness, you’re getting heavier. What do you feed this kid with, Steve?”

His friend shrugged. James honestly ate a lot, just as he would expect from _his_ children.

“He eats a lot.” He chuckled, then laughing. “They all do. Including Y/N, now.”

Bucky chuckled, tickling Y/N a little and making her smile.

“Hello, Becky.” He said to his goddaughter. “How are you, honey?”

She hid her face on Bucky’s neck. She was shy most of the time.

“So, little bunnies?” He looked at the boys. “Ready for some fun?”

The boys screamed, excited, and jumped up and down, and the eight of them were soon inside and looking for where to go first.

They spent hours there, playing, walking around and going to several rides appropriated to the kids’ ages. Many fathers – **many** – were there with their kids, with a fewer mother’s alone, and some full set of parents.

Steve sat down with the twins when Sam and Bucky took the older kids to the Ferris Wheel, and chuckled when he saw your name on the screen, with a facetime notification.

“Looks who is calling.” He looked at Tony, who had his head resting on his father’s shoulder. “It’s mommy.”

Sam looked excited, and Steve quickly answered with a smile.

“Hello, captain.” You smiled at him from the other side.

“Mommy.” The twins yelled, and their similar voices made Steve squeeze his eyes for a moment.

“My soldiers.” You exclaimed. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes!” They answered, dragging the word.

“We visited the Beetle Bugs, and Peanuts house, and the teacups…” Tony listed.

“And the boat.” Sam affirmed. “It was so fun.”

You opened a smile and your husband kissed each kid’s cheek.

“Stevie and James are with Sam and Bucky.” He told you. “The twins are afraid of highs and the other kids wanted to go to the Ferris Wheel. How are things with your family?”

“We’re watching a movie.” You moved the camera so they could see your parents and sister on the couch, watching Star Wars newest Blue-Ray.  “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“We’re great.” He affirmed, calming you down. “Go have fun.”

“Fine.” You rolled your eyes. “I love you.”

“We love you too.” Steve smiled. “Bye.”

When he put his phone back in his pocket, the other two adults were walking in his direction, and they left to eat. With Bucky’s consent, Becca went in his minivan, sitting silently beside Stevie and making Steve chuckled. They would be such a cute couple someday.

The rest of the day ran fast, with the younger kids falling asleep just after eating and James spending the rest of his energy playing basketball with his godfather, leaving Sam with his father.

“Okay, tell me.” He looked at him. “Sarah is the last one?”

Steve laughed.

“Yes, she’s the last one.” He affirmed. “Last kid.”

“Five kids.” Sam laughed. “You’re doing it like crazy, huh?”

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to have more of them?” He asked, this time a bit more silently.

Steve looked around, making sure you were not around to hear him.

“Let’s just say I wouldn’t be sad if Sarah turned into a new set of twins. Just don’t tell my wife.”

The Falcon laughed loudly.

“Okay then, cap.”

They turned to look at the street when your car entered the garage, and James ran to be the first one welcoming you.

When you walked to your husband, he quickly caught you in a tight hug and kissed you passionately.

“Hello, Captain.”

“Hello Ma’am.” He smiled.

“Hey, Sam.” You looked at your friend. “Did you have fun?”

“Lots.” He uncrossed his arms. “You look a lot more relaxed.”

“It was a good day.” You nodded.

“I brought you something to eat.” Your husband affirmed. “It’s in the dining room.”

“Thanks.” You kissed his cheek.

As you walked in, Sam held back a smile.

“Hey, Y/N.” He called out. “Are you sure Sarah doesn’t have a twin?”

You stopped in your tracks and looked at him with a frown on your forehead.

“Thank God, no.” You affirmed.

You shook your head when walking out of the room, not seeing as Steve slapped Sam’s shoulder, making his friend laugh.

“Shut up.”


End file.
